guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Asylum
A level 38+ guild consisting of friendly players, the leader being -DERMIT-. Currently solely on Rushu server. Our Ranking System :Leader: -DERMIT- :Second in Command: sunnygirl, Tribal-One, jimbobbyremix :Treasurer: TheWarden :Protector: :Craftsman: Lv100 equipment job required : Mentor: Honorary & Knowledgeable members in either Dofus or Real Life matters :Recruiting Officer: People who are assigned to go out and find more members :Apprentice: 1'000 guild xp donation + 1 week of being in guild. :On Trial: Those who are waiting access into the guild. :Deserter: Those who have become inactive and are under investigation of being kicked... If this rank is assigned to you, you are required to contact me and let me know whats been going on and the reason for your inactivity! :Nuisance: A players third/fourth character (preferably no more than 2). The lowest level(s) will be forced into this rank! Also for people who are being a real nuisance. :Penitent: Those currently excused for there absence in activity : :Varies other ranks are available that are based on character level, during spent in guild, xp contributed, involvement in guild matters and ultimately based on availability of the rank. : Our Distribution Of Rights system :Leader: All! :Second in Command: All! :Protector: Manage all XP, Invite, Place & Collect Perc :Treasurer: Manage all XP, Invite, Place & Collect Perc :On Trial: Manage own xp, Invite :Desertuer: none :Nuisance: none :Penitent: none Those who wish to make use of our Paddocks can request the right from me. I will consider and probably give you the right to have access to it. If you spam me, I will turn you into Nuisance rank =D Varies rights such as : *Place & Collect from Perc *Manage all xp *Use of Paddocks Are given at the discretion of the guild leader once he feels you are worthy of the requested rights. Current Status Ancient Asylum is an incredibly old guild, we formed together around the 26th July 2006. We are recruiting players of level 80 and above however we will make exceptions if you show an enthusiastic attitude towards joining our family. We have no current Alliances though we are always open to offers of friendship, and any alliances we are offered will be respected in both perceptors and Aggressions. We are not the type of guild to go looking for wars with other guilds, we try to keep ourselves away from that aspect of guild life. As a result of this we are not currently engaged in a guild war. Though we do have Perceptor hunts we maintain a genial attitude. We are a friendly guild,and welcome all our new members, no matter the level they joined at, if just below or far above the level requirement. We, as a guild, would prefer many friendly level 60's than several arrogant high levels. We do not judge peoples intelligence or friendliness by level, but by our experiences with them. Ancient Asylum members help each other when able to, though we are not looking for people who sell stuff in /g or beg every three seconds to be leeched. Often a member will ask if anybody wants to go somewhere or do something, and every member is invited to participate unless a certain level is needed for harder dungeons. i.e level 100+ for some of the later otomai dungeons, though if there is a space the leader of the group will let a lower level in. Ancient Asylum is a level 38 guild, with currently only 26 members wherein a handful are active. However the active players are all great people and will help where they can, with new players joining our guild we hope to increase this number greatly. We are not a training guild if you join the guild we expect you to atleast give it a chance to prove it's greatness, and when you reach 100 or any other level we do not expect you to leave because you suddenly reached the level requirement of another guild. The guild has two paddocks, one in Bonta and One in the Cania plains Perc Information: Our Percs are property of the person who placed them. We can currently place 6. If Person A placed a perc nobody else can collect from it and person A is the only one to receive the percs items (unless they want to give them away). Person A can then do whatever they like with said captured resources. Again the rights for perceptors will be given based on your activity in the guild. Guild name: Ancient Asylum Guild level : 39 Members : 50 Average level : 106 Highest member : 199 ~above info taken on 28-08-2009~ Rules: *Respect each other in the guild - We do not want our members complaining that they feel bullied or harrassed by other members. *Keep Swearing down - Yes, you are allowed to swear, no you are not allowed to recite your wild vocabulary of exotic curse words and spew them all out into our guild chat in one lengthy sentence. *No begging to be leeched - We do dungeon runs often and the leaders of the runs will offer any free spaces to the guild, this is a first come first served basis. you can ask for runs in guild chat but do not repeatedly demand a run. *Do not sell/buy in Guild chat - Do not post a long list of items you are selling/buying in guild chat, this annoys all members and you will be asked to stop. Please use /b for this. Current Family *Leader: #-DERMIT- *Second in Commands: #sunnygirl #Tribal-One #jimbobbyremix *Treasurer: #TheWarden *Servants: #methpin *Muse: #Caohealing *Apprentice #Crimson-Embers #sarazette #Money-tree #Cristalxhero #Airona *Torturers: #General-Reaper #Lieutenant-Reaper *Mascot #Ghost-of-Sadida